The proposed study will examine the independent and joint roles of deviant parenting practices and parent psychopathology in predicting externalizing and internalizing disorders comorbid with ADHD. The specific aims of the study are: (1) to evaluate the association of parenting constructs (discipline, monitoring, involvement, positive consequences) to comorbid disorders in ADHD children, (2) to evaluate psychopathology tn parents of ADHD children, as associated with comorbid disorders in the children, (3) to evaluate the interactive relationship of parent psychopathology and deviant parenting to comorbid disorders in ADHD children, and (4) to utilize a comparison group of normal children to establish "baserates" of parenting and parent psychopathology for this sample. When considered separately from parent psychopathology, deviant parenting practices are expected to be related to the presence of any comorbid disorder. When considered separately from deviant parenting, the form of parent psychopathology and comorbid disorder in ADHD children is expected to covary. Severity of parent psychopathology is also expected to covary with deviant parenting. When parenting and parent psychopathology are considered together using multiple regression analyses, parenting practices are expected to partially mediate the association between parent psychopathology and comorbid disorders. The normal control group is expected to have less deviant parenting and parent psychopathology than any of the ADHD subgroups. Exploratory discriminant function analyses will be conducted to determine whether specific parenting practices are related to specific forms of parent psychopathology or differentially related to comorbid externalizing vs. internalizing disorders.